Neon Idol Academy Wikia:Chat/Logs/24 August 2016
01:20 I am coming back to the wiki tommorow to let you knoe 01:20 know* 01:20 @KK 01:22 So I'm going to rejoin as norway again 01:23 rip me ;; 01:24 KawaiiKame? 01:26 Hii 01:26 You are coming back? 01:28 yes 01:28 Ysy 01:28 *Yay 01:29 You just needed a break? 01:29 Yeah 01:29 We all do lol 01:29 So if I rejoin as norway 01:28 *Yay 01:29 You just needed a break? 01:29 Yeah 01:29 We all do lol 01:29 So if I rejoin as norway 01:30 I am either going to have jonathan confront Emma about her plans since he would most likely over hear it at some point 01:30 or have the norwegian nobility become distrustful of emma because of her taking control of norway's luxury taxes 01:31 Or if you want to you can retcon those events when I rejoin 01:31 She didn't take control 01:31 She just implemented them in Denmark 01:31 Oh 01:32 You are planning to stay for a long time I presume? 01:32 Yeah 01:32 And I just realize when I was lurking 01:32 Wrto stays on chat for a long tme 01:32 time* 01:36 Yee he does XD 01:36 Seriously 01:36 he needs to get some sleep 01:30 I am either going to have jonathan confront Emma about her plans since he would most likely over hear it at some point 01:30 or have the norwegian nobility become distrustful of emma because of her taking control of norway's luxury taxes 01:31 Or if you want to you can retcon those events when I rejoin 01:31 She didn't take control 01:31 She just implemented them in Denmark 01:31 Oh 01:32 You are planning to stay for a long time I presume? 01:32 Yeah 01:32 And I just realize when I was lurking 01:32 Wrto stays on chat for a long tme 01:32 time* 01:36 Yee he does XD 01:36 Seriously 01:36 he needs to get some sleep 01:38 Lel 01:39 Yeah 01:39 He is away a lot 01:39 Probably is asleep but is still in chat 01:43 belly drum extreme speed to stronk 01:20:50 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I am coming back to the wiki tommorow to let you knoe 01:20:53 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: know* 01:20:58 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: @KK 01:22:53 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: So I'm going to rejoin as norway again 01:23:41 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: rip me ;; 01:24:19 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: KawaiiKame? 01:26:26 CHAT KawaiiKame: Hii 01:26:39 CHAT KawaiiKame: You are coming back? 01:28:45 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: yes 01:28:51 CHAT KawaiiKame: Ysy 01:28:57 CHAT KawaiiKame: *Yay 01:29:06 CHAT KawaiiKame: You just needed a break? 01:29:20 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Yeah 01:29:34 CHAT KawaiiKame: We all do lol 01:29:50 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: So if I rejoin as norway 01:30:19 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I am either going to have jonathan confront Emma about her plans since he would most likely over hear it at some point 01:30:45 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: or have the norwegian nobility become distrustful of emma because of her taking control of norway's luxury taxes 01:31:03 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Or if you want to you can retcon those events when I rejoin 01:31:15 CHAT KawaiiKame: She didn't take control 01:31:28 CHAT KawaiiKame: She just implemented them in Denmark 01:31:32 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Oh 01:32:05 CHAT KawaiiKame: You are planning to stay for a long time I presume? 01:32:10 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Yeah 01:32:41 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: And I just realize when I was lurking 01:32:53 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Wrto stays on chat for a long tme 01:32:55 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: time* 01:36:01 CHAT KawaiiKame: Yee he does XD 01:36:23 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Seriously 01:36:32 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: he needs to get some sleep 01:38:53 CHAT KawaiiKame: Lel 01:38:59 CHAT KawaiiKame: Yeah 01:39:06 CHAT KawaiiKame: He is away a lot 01:39:18 CHAT KawaiiKame: Probably is asleep but is still in chat 01:43:14 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: belly drum extreme speed to stronk 21:16:47 CHAT : Jackslionwarrior has begun rehearsing, let's rehearse too! 09:18 halo 21:18:44 CHAT Jackslionwarrior: halo 21:19:04 CHAT : Jackslionwarrior has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 2016 04 23